1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasonic transducers and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducers (CMUTs) and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic transducers convert electric signals to ultrasonic signals, or vice versa. An example of the ultrasonic transducer may be a micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MUT). The MUT may be a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (PUMP), a CMUT, and magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MMUT). Among these, the CMUT drew attention in the fields of medical image diagnostic devices and sensors. The CMUT has a structure in which the elements that are basic driving units are arranged two dimensionally. When the CMUT is driven, an undesirable crosstalk, i.e., interference, between the elements may be generated when vibration of driven elements is transferred to other adjacent elements.